Matchmakers
by 17firstkisses
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are both in love with each other, but sadly their to scared to tell each other how they really feel, and that's were Nico and Thalia come in being their Matchmakers and thinking of ways for them to finally be together, they wouldn't give up until they succeed which will take a while since something always seems to be in the way
1. Coffee Meeting

Thalia POV

I was running late for my meeting with Nico.

The meeting was every other day and started 2 months ago. Though after 2 months we still met, it seemed a little frustrating since the only reason we were there was to get our best friends together. You would think after 3o meeting they'll finally get together, wrong.

We've come lose a million times but every time there about to kiss or do anything couply they both make up some stupid excuse to get out of the conversation.

I never thought my best friend; Annabeth Chase a sixteen-year-old girl, smartest girl in the whole school, and president of the architecture club at Goode High, would be afraid of telling someone how she feels.

But me and Nico both knew Percy would be afraid of telling Annabeth how he feels.

Percy Jackson is Nico's childhood best friend as well as my brother's; Jason Grace. Percy's one of the most popular people in school, his captain of the varsity swim team at Goode, and the third hottest guy in school) said from a school wide pool), he isn't a terrible person like most of the guys who are on varsity, he's incredible loyal, and is a total sweetheart when it came to anything related to Annabeth.

He is an only child so he spends most his time with Nico and his sister's Bianca and Hazel, when his dad is out of town doing work over seas (his family his full of water freaks).

As for Nico himself he's Percy's and my brother Jason's best friend. But, unlike both of them Nico hates sports. He's sweet, cunning, charming, and . . . an attractive guy. There was something about him that always got me wondering, was it he has no interest in becoming popular but somehow got popular without even trying, was it that he's called the most hot guy in school (school wide pool) was it how he won homecoming king and prom king two years in a row, or was it that he was a mystery to everyone except Bianca, his sister and my other best friend.

Every girl wants to date him, even me but it isn't because of his good looks, it's because I learned to know him as a sweet, carefree, amazingly smart, cunning, mysterious, and non-single person. (Well I don't really like that he's in a relationship).

He's dating a girl named Reyna, she is by the most beautiful in school (said by a school wide poll) she's smart, skilled, loyal, and trustworthy. She's also I close friend of Jason's; they met each other at a summer camp when we lived in San Francisco.

To make it worse for me, she in my eyes was perfect and had a complexion of a royal queen, people hate her because they say 'she's too perfect' and ' I should be with Nico, not her' (girls at our school are jealous bitches)

I open the door to the local Starbucks where we always have our meeting. I look around the shop and see our reserved table is empty.

That's weird Nico's usually get's here early and I'm 2o minutes late, he would be here by now, wouldn't he?

I put it in the back off my head and buy a nut muffin and a vanilla macchiato.

I sit down at our table and wait for him.

20 minutes later Nico finally come in the Starbucks.

"Sorry I'm late" He says after ordering his coffee "I had a fight with Reyna"

I feel like such a terrible person because I'm pretty sure I'm smiling.

Nico chuckles, sitting down on the chair opposite of me "You know Jason and Bianca said you'll smile when I told you why I'm late."

I groan

As l said Jason is my little brother and one of Nico's best friends. Jason's is mostly the ultimate sports guy. He plays every sport except swim and soccer, for some reason he's terrible at both. As well as Nico, Jason is one of the most popular people in school for the very reason that he's the captain of the football, basketball, and baseball team at Goode High. And, He spends most of his time hanging out with Nico, Piper, and Leo. (His other best friends)

Bianca is Nico's big sister and also Annabeth's and my best friend. She's sweet, courageous, and over protective over her two siblings. Bianca and me are both the co captains of the hunt club, we both got the position when Artemis, a senior graduated early.

"So, why do you hate Reyna?" Nico asks, reminding me what we were talking about.

I frown "I don't hate Reyna, she's nice, so are you going to tell me what happened last time?" I say changing the subject quickly.

Nico sighs "We both know what happened, you even took a video of the last time they tried to ask each other, it's like this every time, though the Strolls throwing up on them was new"

I laugh, "Yeah, that was definitely new, but I thought it was hilarious"

"Thalia, remember were trying to get them together not drift them apart but I have to say I thought it was hilarious too, but I still delt with Connor and Travis, and made them apologize for throwing up on them"

"Whatever, I really thought that idea would work, but the Strolls had to ruin it"

"Well, Percy did say he rather take Annabeth to a ferry to Ellis Island instead of going bowling with the Strolls, that reminds me can you put bowling and Strolls on the list of dates they should never have"

"Sure, so Percy wants to take Annie to see the Statue of Liberty" I say to myself, I mean it seemed safe, Annabeth loved architure and Percy loves ferry, it would be the perfect first date, well if Percy asks her if it could be a date " You know how we promised not to use any of our friends ideas because they probably won't work?"

"Yeah" Nico says, sipping his coffee.

"Well, I think this one may work, what do you say?"

Nico takes a few minutes "I don't know, I've known Percy forever and he usually ruins all his plans, but maybe we can re arrange it and make it different from Percy's plan so it won't mess up"

"Like what?"

"We can use jealousy to get to Percy, we'll match up Annabeth with someone that has no interest in her but will get Percy jealous enough to go up and kiss her out of nowhere"

"That's good, who do you think the guy should be?"

"Luke, I mean he's like Annabeth's older brother and Percy's always jealous when he sees them talking to each other. We can tell both Annabeth and Luke ahead of time about our plan, and make sure it's prefect, I'll come with Percy and maybe Reyna and you bring Annabeth and Luke, okay?"

"Okay, so when do you want to start it?"

"You buy the tickets, since I bought the shoes last time, and we'll meet Friday afternoon at the ferry entrance" And without another word Nico gets up and leaves the Starbucks, leaving me, thinking about how Percy better make his move fast, we need this to happen soon.

**!**look down**!**

**Hi guys this is my first Percabeth fanfiction, that i've ever posted so don't be mutual, basically this story is about; Thaila and Nico are trying to get Percy and Annabeth together since their both madly in love with each other but are to afraid to say it out loud**


	2. The Time we Try Liberty Part 1

Nico POV

Surprisingly everything was great, the tickets we bought weren't a fake like the last time Percy and Annabeth tried to get together on a boat, and god that did ended being a total failure.

I nudge Percy taking him out of his daydream, probably something along the lines of steering the ship with Annabeth around him, that non-dreamer, that could really happen, unlike my daydreams that are usually about living in a huge haunted mansion with Jason and Reyna, and we kinda become ghost busters and kill all of the ghosts, and then Jason turns into a llama, and felt me alone with Reyna. But sadly it will never happen; I really don't think I could convince Jason to live in a haunted house with me, and well of course he can't turn into a llama.

"I can't believe your taking me on my dream date Nico, last time you even saw the ocean you through on Thalia's shoes, but sadly to you your not my type, I kinda prefer beautiful blonde hair and stormy grey eyes, not the mysterious yet handsome guy I know as my best friend" Percy jokes, smirking once we were finally on the ferry to go to the statue of liberty.

I nudge Percy, playfully "If you this is a date your out of your mind, this is practice we need you to get more confidence so you can ask Annabeth out, and where are you most confident, when were close by water, for some weird reason" I say, opening my arms to show the whole ocean in front of him. He smiled like he already knew that if I look at the waves for longer than a minute than I'll throw up on someone's shoes, like I did last time we were in a boat, luckily the ferry boat is bigger than the cheap ass boat we 'borrowed' from Percy's dad

It really was a great day to get them together; finally, the waves were blue that even someone like me who hated mostly everything that had water thought it was beautiful and calm instead of the ugliest shade of green like it usually was and wasn't so wild and rigorous enough for my head to feel dizzy and for my stomach to start lurking and throwing up on Thalia's shoes, again.

The sun was slowly setting even though it's around 3; 30 in New York, the sun was a warm blend of orange, pink, and red like it always did in late August. The smell of salt water was strangely everywhere; it still irritated me after practically living with Percy (who always somehow smells like salt water) for years now.

"So, what are we supposed to do again" Percy asks, leaning on the edge of the boat, looking out into the ocean, the horror.

I check my phone again, 3;57, Thalia should be here by now, over the past month I realized I should always think less of Thalia, not in a mean way, just in a way where she's always late, but today even for my standards she was super late, who in the city of New York is late for everything, coffee meeting, brainstorm sessions, classes, vacations, birthday parties, homework, lunch, and even the dates we plan for Percy and Annabeth.

I sigh, joining Percy on the ledge of the boat, pretending not to be freaked out by being so close to the water and stare at the sunset, a trick I learned from Leo who does it when he's in cars`

When Thalia and me first started trying to get them together we didn't really expect for it to take much planning or time that we just had to get them to kiss, and they'll magically get together, we were so wrong. Luckily, now we know that it takes more than just a kiss to make it happen.

During the past two months tried everything from a horror movie fest (where Percy ran out after 15 minutes of just watching the previews) to regular coffee dates (where Annabeth does nothing except stare at the coffee like it's gold) and none of them ever worked especially the idea that they should go on a boat hasn't worked since, Thalia, Bianca, Jason, Hazel, Annabeth, Reyna, and me get sea sick on canals and small boats.

"What the hell?" Percy whispers in my ear, I take my eyes off the sunset and towards where Percy was looking at.

I smiled at what he was looking, Annabeth and Luke were laughing probably because Luke told him the joke he made up, seriously it was hilarious, a little dirty but still it was good, he's hilarious at times.

I sometimes kinda feel bad for Luke since well he was or still is in love with Thalia, who is clearly not interested in any guys, also because Annabeth used to have a small crush on him as I've heard, but he only thinks of her as a little sister. Thankfully, Percy doesn't know that, _now all I have to do is wait for Percy to get jealous, and they'll finally be together, I hope._

"You know you can go over there and 'show' Annabeth how you really feel about her" I say, in air quotes.

Percy just groans in frustration, slumping down the edge of the boat until he was sitting down on the floorboards of the death trap the call 'a ship'. "Nico you wouldn't understand my dilemma even if you tried"

Well that hurt, I mean he's my best friend and has been since we were toddlers, why would he think I wouldn't understand? I sigh "Percy it's better to just say your dilemma and let me hear it so I can help you, instead of waiting until Grover comes back from visiting his uncle in Texas to dump all your problems at him"

Percy knew I was right, all his problems in life have been helped by Grover; Percy's other best friend and Percy and I both know it's unhealthy to keep everything inside his small brain "the problem is, I have no idea what to do 'to show Annabeth how I feel about her', I mean I love her but whenever I want to tell her my feelings I get lost in her stormy grey eyes and I just close my own words and freeze in front of her beautiful complexion, and now Luke. . ." Percy says, his name with such venom you wouldn't believe that just 2 minutes ago Percy used to look up to Luke because of his amazing jokes and charming attitude.

"Is hanging out with Annabeth?" I finish for him, Percy shakes his head weakly and I sniffle a laugh, Percy was acting stranger than usual just because he saw them laughing, I mean it Luke, him and the Strolls are the hugest prankers and jokesters in the city.

I snap a picture of a pouting Percy with pleading sea green eyes, a gift I have to get for Luke so he'll go through with our plan (he wants it fore blackmail).

"Percy there just hanging out, but maybe there on a secret date and Luke is about to claim his love for her" I joke playfully but apparently Percy took it literally because the next thing I knew Percy was standing up and was storming towards Annabeth.

I slowly stand up, looking for a place to eavesdrop on there conversation maybe even record it.

**This is my first Percabeth fanfiction and i'm kinda nervous about how it's going to play out since it's my first and i'm not really in love with Percabeth i like them more as friends**


	3. The Time we Try Liberty Part 2

Annabeth POV

Thalia's idea was ok from my point of view, not the best and not the worst. It just surprised me because Percy never seemed like the jealous type, at least that's what I thought he was after the very brief conversations we've had and the conversations I sometimes end up eavesdropped on.

Percy Jackson is basically the dream every girl in school wanted, he's sweet, kind, athletic, and amazingly handsome. And what made e different from every girl in school except for a select few, I actually had a shot.

At first when Thalia told me, Nico told her that Percy liked me. I was overwhelmed at first I mean he's Percy Jackson one of most popular guys in school. Why would he like a total nerd like myself? But then, I remembered something very important about Nico di Angelo, he never lied. For better or for worse Nico di Angelo never lied, it's something that everyone knew because of the time the teacher asked Nico what he was talking about with Jason and he said and I quote 'We were talking about the ugly dot on your face, that moves whenever you talk in your stupid fake Canadian Accent, I mean Canadian accents are cool, but yours is to fake.' Needless to say Nico got detention for 3 weeks in a row.

I sigh taking a breath and looking at the New York Bay. Luke told me the Strolls called and he needed to call them back, but I doubt it. I have a feeling him and Thalia were just staring between me and whenever Percy was, waking for him to come up to me and do something.

I sigh, This really was the prefect idea for a first date.

Someone clears his or her throat and I turn around to see Percy. His sea green eyes glittered in the sun and his black hair almost looked royal blue. He looked nervous and I soon feel my heart rate speeding up.

Was he about to ask me out? Why was he so nervous?

We stare at each other in silence and I deep into his eyes, he really was prefect, except for his math and English grades, which I'm pretty sure he has a D in, if he's lucky.

We stare at each other for minutes in complete silence, like we always did. I don't know if it's because were nervous or were just observing each other.

Percy's the first to turn away and I feel my heart drop. Wasn't he going to say something? I mean why was he even here if he wasn't going to do anything but stare at me?

I wanted nothing more than to grab his collar from his shirt and pull him into a passionate kiss, but I stop myself fearing what he would do after that. Instead of kissing him I turn to where he was looking and I start to wonder how I didn't hear or see them before.

Thalia, Nico, Luke, Jason, and Leo were rolling on the floor of the deck, laughing their asses off. Either they were laughing at Luke's new joke or they were laughing at Percy and me for doing nothing but stare at each other. They've done it more than 1 time so I really shouldn't be surprised.

I huff in annoyance, turning towards the ocean only for Percy to take me and hand and say "Let's go somewhere else, I kinda need to talk to you about something important".

I nod my head weakly, not being able to wrap around the fact the Percy was actually holding my hand.

**I haven't updated in a while and i'm still sort of confused to how i'm going to make this a romance story since I hate Percabeth and i'm mostly doing this story for one-sided Thalico, so sorry for those you thought I'm in love with Percy and Annabeth, i'm not. But i'm going to make this a good story, for better or for worse**

**-DaughterofsZeus ( i'm kinda in a bad mood)**


	4. The Time we Try Liberty Part 3

3rd Person

Percy led Annabeth inside the ferry where little kids were playing tag and running away from their older siblings and parents.

It was a sight to see but Annabeth wasn't paying any attention to the little children, she was playing attention to Percy.

His hand was so warm and Annabeth wanted to hold his hand for eternity, the small details about Percy Jackson was something Annabeth could talk about for hours at a time, which she had before. But it always resulted in Thalia throwing a pillow at her face telling her to shut up so she can watch either Supernatural or Sherlock.

Annabeth has always been a shy person and Percy was the opposite. He was brave, courageous, and noble in everyway possible, that's why it shocked Annabeth so much when Thalia told her Percy liked her.

Annabeth knew Percy since they were 12 and Percy's mom decided she didn't want Percy to be spending his summer on the couch watching TV and eating blue food, so she dropped Percy at Annabeth's summer camp and they've known each other since.

Annabeth liked saying it like a romantic fairytale, Percy on the other hand liked saying it in one sentence '_I was bored so my mom took me to camp and she was there'_. To everyone that wasn't romantic at all but whenever Annabeth told them there wasn't a dry eye in the house.

Either way Annabeth liked Percy, so what if he wasn't a hopeless romantic like Jason or Luke he was someone Annabeth really wanted to have a future with.

Percy guided Annabeth to a stop; they were at the top of the bow.

The Statue of Liberty was probably only 5 minutes away now, but Percy didn't seem to care about the Statue, the only thing he was looking at, at that moment was Annabeth.

Her face was towards the Statue of Liberty but her blonde hair was going through the wind in a swift motion, her gray eye's were full of concentration and Percy has never seen anyone so beautiful.

It took him a while to realize he was head over heels in love with her, when they met at camp Percy thought of her as a friend nothing more nothing less but when they met again in high school everything was different, she in his mind changed so much and that was when Percy know he was in love.

Weirdly Nico already knew Percy was in love with Annabeth he said _'whenever you talked to her you gave her the same lovesick smile that reminds me of the one you gave Mrs. O' Leary when she was a puppy'._

But Annabeth wasn't Mrs. O' Leary, she was someone Percy wanted to be with, the mad thing is Percy didn't know how to say that he has feelings for her.

He couldn't just go up to her and kiss like there's no tomorrow, he needed a plan and just randomly kissing people wasn't something Percy liked to do especially if he thinks that he may end up with a future with them.

Percy sighs and taps Annabeth in the shoulder, it's the only thing he can think of, he wants to tell Annabeth how he feels about her, he wants to hold her, he wants to kiss her, but also everything was to be perfect for all those things to happen.

Annabeth looks at him, all of her attention if faced on Percy "Soo why did you take me here, I mean the State of Liberty is amazingly iconic and shows so many important parts in history like how it was a gift from the French, even though New York used to be apart of British Territory and how it is a statue of the Roman Goddess, Libertas, the roman goddess of freedom and liberty"

Percy looks at Annabeth in shock and then remembered that she was the smartest girl in school, but Percy wasn't even sure if Nico knew about the history of the Statue of Liberty, he probably doesn't since the Statue of Liberty has nothing to do with death, probably.

"Umm no, I didn't even know anything about the Statue of Liberty or many Roma Gods"

Annabeth smiles warmly making Percy's heart beat faster "Ok so what gods do you know?"

"Umm well. Mars, Mercury, Venus, Earth, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Sun, Neptune, and Pluto-"

Annabeth laughs, "Those are the planets Seaweed Brain."

"Well wasn't I right about a few of them?"

"Yes but Sun if not a god and Earth is called Gaea"

"Ohh than how about the moon?"

"Selene"

"Why is the moon named after the girl who punched me at Camp Half Blood?"

Annabeth giggles to herself "Do know any another gods?"

"Well of course, Jesus but I don't think that's what you're talking about, I know all the major Greek Gods"

"Good now say them because I want to make sure that you don't start reciting planets claiming that they're Greek Gods instead of Roman Gods"

"Fine, Zeus, Hades, Poseidon, Mars- I mean Ares, Hermes, Hephaestus, Apollo, Artemis, Hera, Demeter, Aphrodite, Hestia, and the Wine Dude"

"The Wine Dude?"

"Yeah, Nico made me remember all the gods but kept on slipping on Dionysius so he just started calling him the Wine Dude so I started calling him the wine dude too, I mean wants the god going to do? Turn me into a dolphin?"

Annabeth laughs "Probably not, so back to the subject, why are we here?"

"I needed to tell you something" "It's hard to explain, really. I mean I want everything to be perfect for me to tell you this but-"

"Percy!" And with that the moment was broken.

"What Connor!"

"Travis jumped off board can you get him" Percy groans internally.

"When you say jumped off you mean was pushed off board by Octavian again right?"

"Right"

* * *

_it took me like 4 drafts to finish this chapter, I had no idea how I wanted to end it or how I was going to explain some things, so I'm really sorry for not updating in more than a month, I mean seriously! I'm so... you know anyway school's been actually good so far and I spend most of my lunch reading the Maze Runner series or talking to my friend or playing quiz up in my spanish class room. I should really start writing during lunch, but recently i'm only writing on Tuesday when we have to listen to morning announcements that last a whole period... so but whatever i'm hoping to be able to write the next chapter soon, well sooner than a month and 2 weeks, see ya!_

_from, Nico loves Bianca_


End file.
